chat
by hoshinokaze
Summary: tidak sengaja. sebuah chat yang malah merubah hubungan rival become more than it my first fic in this fandom-yoroshiku,ne!


**kaze's ink :**

yooo! hisashiburi!- akhirnya, after perjuangan panjang UAS...huff, kaze bisa juga menyentuh lucky-my lovely patner ever- dan memposting cerita abal ini. yah.. abal! abal banget malah. ..jangan nyesel ajah udah nyempetin buat baca fic ini and killing your self by a big question in your mind :'WHAT YOU MEAN , AUTHOR EROR!?'

ok, kalo udah siap, yah.. silakan baca aja..

enjoy your fic!

desclaimer : hajime isayama-pria dengan kemampuan luarbiasa dalam membunuh para tokoh ciptaannya dalam sekali kemunculan * lari dari timpukan sendal!*

rate : t-malah mengarah ke K..(loh?)

warning :gaje. kaze ulangin biar jelas :GAJE! , shonen-ai, clueless,hanya di peruntukan bagi reader dengan kesibukan minim-dengan catatan, punya mata tahan banting karna ngeliatin fic nista ini...dan ukh, meski berat mengatakan ini...**DON'T LIKE ,DON'T READ!MUAHAHAHAHA***edan.

yak!ready to serv... enjoy it!

.

Persetan dengan dunia maya.

Bagi eren yang notabenya gaptek alias gagap tet—ups, teknologi-, dunia maya hanyalah salah satu kerjaan paling membingungkan, rumit, dan membosankan—setidaknya sampai armin akhirnya prihatin dengan presepsi sahabatnya yang super tradisional dan mulai membawa zaman moderen ke peradaban purba eren.

Well,Eren akhirnya mengenal internet.

Faktanya, ia kemudian menjadi begitu fanatik dengannya,sampai-sampai tak meninggalkan semilipun tempatnya di depan kotak ajaib dengan conneksi langsung yang terhubung dengan seluruh dunia. Melupakan fakta kepemilikan resmi sang kota ajaib—armin arlelt. dan sengaja pura-pura tidak tau fakta bahwa armin pula yang mengisi kuota internetnya. dan menutupi mata hatinya dari fakta bahwa armin sudah ribuan kali meminta laptopnya kembali

-Dan armin?

Yah, asal eren senang, ia kembali menekuni bukunya, dan terpaksa melupakan sejenak tentang dunia maya—

so, dengan alasan itulah, di hari libur shinganshina high school akibat gedung sekolah di serang titan...eren menyibukan diri dengan jejaring sosialnya, mencoba meng add beberapa akun menarik dengan akun abalnya : ** . **

dan.

sebuah email masuk.

"**dark_horse Xmail**"

Kening eren berkerut. Sebuah email asing melesat masuk inboxnya,pengirimnya tidak jelas, tidak ada petunjuk, mata eren menyelidik akun sang pengirim., nihil. Clueless.

Yah, kau tau pasti jika dunia maya adalah ajang penciptaan karakter baru, intinya, punya seribu kemungkinan di luar perkiraan. bisa sajakan jika net idol idolamu ternyata laki-laki? Atau teman chattingmu ternyata om-om 30 tahun dengan ukuran micro mini dan tatapan membunuh yang tajam.* tiba-tiba seseorang tengah bersin tanpa sebab di suatu tempat. .

eren memilih membuka sang email dengan hati-hati.

Judulnya : '**tolong**'

Kening eren kembali berkerut,menyatu mebentuk jembatan. Email nya semakin terlihat mencurigakan. Logisnya seharusnya eren menggunakan telunjuknya untuk memencet tombol delete. Atau close dan memilih mengabaikan sang email. Sayang—rasa penasaran menghentikan segalanya tindakan penolakannya.

Well, bagi eren, 'dark_horse' terdengar seperti nama rumah hantu atau klub kabaert depan stasiun. Ia bergeming saat cursor meluncur kebawah,mencoba menampillkan isi email yang sesungguhnya.

'**kau bisa menolongku?**'

Sebaris kata yang ambigu. Menggoda iman eren.

Uh, eren semakin penasaran, ia mengetik balasan bagi si dark horse. Mencoba meredakan antusiasnya sebagai newbie dalam dunia per email-an.

'**well, mungkin..**'

Send!

Debaran membuncah dalam dadanya. Entah kenapa 10 detik terasa begitu lama, dan –ting! Satu lagi email dark horse.

'**aku butuh pendapatmu soal isi kepalaku. Aku rasa otakku akan pecah!**'

Eren meneguk ludahnya,jiwa keponya menggelora, tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia tak sempat mengambil minum sekarang karna tangannya bergerak kaku dengan 11 jari—maksudnya, dua jari telunjuk dan membentuk angka 11—ala newbie asli.

'**ada masalah sama otakmu? Yakin tidak ingin pergi kedokter di banding curhat padaku?**'

Terdengar cukup sarkastik. Tapi dalam dunia maya, eren bebas memilih karakternya.

'**aku rasa ini masalah pikiran. Bukan otak, hei, tidak masalah jika tidak ingin meladeni email-ku.**'

Mata besar eren berkedip, ups, mungkinkah mr. Horse marah?

' **bukan begitu..**I

Eren menghapus kalimatnya,lalu mengetik lagi

' **sudah, ceritakan saja. Kau membuatku nyaris mati penasaran disini.**'—send!

'**OK,asal jangan tertawa.**'

Eren memajukan bibirnya.'**tertawapun, kau tidak akan tau,kan?**'

' **hei ayolah! Pengertian sedikit dong! Aku sedang dalam masalah besar.**'

...dejavu.

suatu tempat di dalam ingatan eren tiba-tiba mencocokkan tulisan sang email dengan sebuah memori yang di visualisasikan dalam nada, bunyi, cara bicara dan-tingkah laku seseorang.

seseorang yang ia kenal...

tidak! ia dilarang berspekulasi.

bukan, bukan karna author tengah menodongkan lehernya dengan pedang di manuver 3D karna takut merusak alur cerita.., tapi karna jelas. dunia maya penuh dengan kemungkinan. di ulangi : penuh dengan beribu tidak mungkin jika kebetulan macam apapun membuatnya tiba-tiba chat dengan orang yang ia kenal. dengan kata lain : **MUSTAHIL**

jadi ia menggelengkan kepala,lalu melanjutkan jemarinya yang terhenti-'**oke. Katakan saja.**'

Ada jeda sekitar beberapa detik, lalu-

'**apa kita perlu kenalan atau bagaimana?**'—basa-basi.

. ...

'**tidak jadi masalah memangnya jika kau cerita masalahmu dan mengenalkan dirimu? Bagaimana jika –aku membocorkan rahasiamu?**'-balas eren, sedikit diluar keinginannya.

' **apa kau berniat begitu?**'

Eren menggeleng,lalu sadar jika tentu tidak bisa melihatnya.

'**tidak.**'

'**bagus! Aku pikir mungkin kita sebaiknya tidak usah saling kenal saja.'**

hembusan nafas kecewa,lalu-'**sepakat. Jadi. Apa masalahmu?'**

Email berikutnya datang sekitar satu menit kemudian,eren yakin mr. Horse mungkin sedikit bimbang. well,Dia bilang soal masalah besar ,kan?

' **pendapatmu saja, bagaimana jika kau—um...**'

Eren memutar bola atau lambat ia memang akan mendengar curhat si mr. Horse, tapi tetap saja ia merasa cukup kesal dengan ke-plin –planan si kuda' **ceritakan saja ,ok?**'

'**well,..yah, bagaimana jika kau—menyukai -rivalmu.**'

Eren melototi layar komputernya—errr,maksudnya komputer armin.

'**lalu?**'

'**apa kau tidak lihat poinnya?!**'

'**poin apa? Aku kira kau akan curhal soal pembunuhan, stalking, pemerkosaan atau pembantaian, aku kan jadi bisa lapor polisi**'

'**hei! Aku bukan kriminal! Dan –oh! Jadi kau berencana melaporkanku?!**'

' **kau terdengar seperti kriminal jika curhat cinta dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal.—aku hanya akan melapor jika itu melanggar hukum. Dan Lagi pula kau—pfft!—curhat soal cinta.**'

'**hoi-hoi! Bagi anak seusiaku, cinta itu segalanya!**'

Eren mengangkat alisnya'** berapa umurmu?**'

'**bukannya kita sepakat untuk tidak saling kenal?**'

Ck! '** hanya umur, tidak lantas membuatku jadi kenal kau.**'

'**15.**'

Hell! Sama seperti dirinya!

' **kau masih bocah ternyata.**'—sok dewasa,padahal masih bau kencur * di tabok sendal.

' **oh ya? Tuan sok dewasa, berapa umurmu?**'

'**sama**'

'**puh! Kita itu setara tau, jangan sok dewasa!**'

back to the poin...' **well, aku akan merasa kalah tentu saja.**'

' **ini soal apa?**'

' **kau jatuh cinta dengan rivalmu, itu sama saja kau kalah darinya.'**

'**hell no! Aku Cuma jatuh-cinta-pada-nya, bukan kalah-dari-nya.'**

'**bagiku sama saja. '—**send!

Lalu cepat-cepat eren menambahkan—'**Hey, bagaimana kalau, kau katakan saja semuanya.'**

Ting!—email kembali masuk—

'**tidak mungkin.'**

Eh? kenapa?-**'kenapa?'**

'**dia sama sepertiku.'**

Sama? Eren kembali menghadirkan kembali kerutan di keningnya.'** Kalau sama, bukannya jadi klop?**'

' **kami sama.**'

Gemas, eren membalas singkat.'** apa masalahnya?**'

' **kami sama-sama laki-laki.**'

OHOK!—eren tersendak produksi saliva berlebih dalam mulutnya, sama-sama laki-laki?

Otak eren berpikir cepat. Oh tuhan, ia baru saja menjalin chat dengan orang yang berbahaya!

' **kau masih online kan?**'—satu email lagi yang sukses menohok kesadaran eren.

Jari kaku, eren meneguk ludahnya gugup. Dia homo. Yah. Dia homo! –eren mentasbihkan kata homo dalam otaknya.

' **aku kaget.**'

Balas eren akhirnya, ia—entah kenapa, malah kembali membalas email mr. Horse.

' **wow. Kau orang pertama yang tidak menghujatku.**'

Jadi,dia sering di hujat? -'** kau minta di hujat?**'

'**tidak lah!—oh, kumohon jangan. Baru kali ini aku menemukan teman chatting sepertimu.**'

Eren –entah-kenapa—mulai merasa bahwa, mungkin orientasi sekseual mr. Horse menyimpang, tapi tidak lantas membuatnya menjadi gila. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan percakapannya.

'**kau terdengar berbahaya,man.'**

'**hei! Aku memujimu!'**

'**ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa menyukai rivalmu itu?**' eren mulai kepo.

'**entahlah.**'

Entahlah, bukan jawaban yang eren inginkan,ia mulai mengetik lagi'**maksudmu,'tiba-tiba saja' begitu?**'

'**pertamakali mengenalnya aku menggapnya menyebalkan. Setelahnya, tiba-tiba saja, yah—classik kan?'**

'**tidak lah! Cinta itu punya kisah masing-masing tau!'**—woops! Kenapa eren jadi melankolis begini?

' **hahaha, kau mungkin benar.**'

Hening, eren bingung harus menjawab apa.

' **dia menyebalkan.**'

Satu email kembali memenuhi inboxnya.

' **kami selalu bertengkar, dan hei! semua pikiran ambisiusnya terkadang terlalu naif!**'

Naif?

Tiba-tiba eren merasa ada dejavu' yang semakin kuat dalam kata-kata mr. Horse.

'**lalu tiba-tiba saja—aku mendebatnya, atau sekedar berkelahi dengannya. Yah, kau tau.. aku mungkin sengaja melakukan semua itu agar ia marah.**'

Satu tegukan ludah, eren mengetik pelan

'**apa kau membencinya?'**

'**kau bodoh ya? Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku menyukainya!'**

Dua tegukan, menggelengkan kepala,lalu menenangkan diri. Entah kenapa ia gugup.

'**kau sekolah dimana?**'

'**hei! Ini diluar kesepakatan! Lagi pula aku kan mau curhat! Jangan kau potong-potong bodoh!**'

' **plis man, setidaknya aku ingin memuaskan rasa penasaranku di samping cerita membosankanmu itu.**'

'**HAH!aku tidak tau kalau kau semenyebalkan ini!**'

tiga dejavu. Satu curiga.

'**ok. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu.**'

'**well,.. aku akhir-akhir ini merasa kalau—atau hanya perasaanku—dia marah padaku.**'

Deg!-apa itu jantung eren?, atau bunyi otak author yang tiba-tiba menggelinding keluar dari tempatnya lewat kuping?*abaikan!

'**hm...ini soal apa?**'

'**yah, aku memang baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang fatal—mungkin baginya.**'

Fatal?memori melesat sekelebat dalam ingatan ,ia ingat dengan hp-nya yang dilempar seseorang kedalam akuarium.

'**turut berduka cita,deh.**'

'**wah, kau kayak nggak peduli.**'

Putaran bola mata—'**peduli kok, ini juga aku masih belum offline.**'

'**brengsek! -Aw man, sedikit saja, bisakah kau mencoba peduli?**'

Satu alis terangkat.'**dari mana kau tau kalau aku 'man'?**'

'**feeling saja.**'

' **tidak meyakinkan. Mungkin saja kan aku wanita?**'

' **kau sendiri yang mengakuinya barusan ,bung. Lagi pula aku yakin kalau kau pria karna, yah—kau terdengar sepertinya.**'

' **maaf. maksudmu?**'

'**kau terdengar-maksudku gaya tulisanmu- mirip eren.**'

Mata eren Melotot keluar dan menggelinding di lantai.

DAFUQ! Mustahil!mustahil!mustahil!mustahil!—keringat dingin tiba-tiba membanjiri pelipis eren. Ia mungkin tau-sangat kenal malah—dengan mr. Dark horse.

Debaran asing. Entah takut, jijik, atau—

'**kau masih online?'**

easy eren! easy!-**'sebegitunya kehilanganku,kah?'**

'**hell no! Kau tiba-tiba diam cukup lama.'**

'**kau membuatku terdiam tau, jika aku mirip-siapapun yang kau sukai itu, percayalah, kau menakutiku.'**

'**hei, aku nggak homo tau!'**

'**lalu? Kau sebut apa ? disorientasi? Yaoi? Gay?biseksual?'**

Email berikutnya masuk-cukup lama-**'itu menyakitkan ,bung.'**

Eren menggeplak kepalanya menyesal. Cemas, merasa bersalah.

'**ukh.. maaf.'**

1 email lagi-'**dengar brengsek!, aku itu Cuma menyukainya. Cuma E.R.E.N seorang! Ini samasekali bukan penyimpangan atau apapun! MURNI CINTA TAU! CINTA!'**

Srtike one!—seolah sebuah pitcer, baru saja melempar bola ke jantung eren.

Apa ini?

hell,Bukannya seharusnya eren—

.

' **kenapa kau menyukainya?'—**send!

-mengabaikan mr. Horse?

.

'**yah... aku membencinya.'**

**Jleb!—**tusukan,tak kasat -tiba tangan pitcer keserimpet, bola out.

.

'**sampai tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ciuman di perpustakaan menyadarkanku.**'

.

STRIKE TWO!-Eren memegangi bibirnya.

Bukan mimpi—bukan mimpi sama sekali—

'**bahwa selama ini—usaha kerasku mengganggunya, pukulan di pagi hari, ejekan garing, ataupun tekat persainganku untuknya..**'

Tegukan ludah untuk yang ketigakalinya, pipi dengan panas yang meningkat tajam—memerah.

Ting! Sebuah email masuk kembali.

seolah, transparan. Eren bisa menebak isinya bahkan tanpa membuka email tersebut.—meski kursor komputernya bergerak pelan,meng-klik. Dan terbuka—

'**itu semua murni karna aku—menyukainya.'**

STRIKE OUT!—jantung eren mencelos, debaran tak terkontrol—pikiran jika ia gila—yah,setidaknya segila mr. Horse— jantungnya mulai menghianatinya..

' **apa yang kau lakukan, jika ia tau?'**

Terketik begitu saja. Senyum geli,otak mulai tidak waras.

Menanti—

' **aku akan mati!'**

Derai tawa geli, punggung berguncang, eren memegangi perutnya yang meledak tak terkontrol dengan air di sudut kelereng matanya.

Sebuah senyum kemudian terkembang,bersamaan dengan kursor meng-klik—send.

'**turut berduka cita'**

'**hah? Untuk?'**

**.**

Send-

'**kematianmu besok, jean krichtein.'**

Di tempat lain, sebuah dengan wajah kotak mirip kuda itu menghentikan tarian tangan lincahnya di atas seketika-

-berteriak kolosal.

.

.

"**EREEN?!**"

***A mon pere***

**APA INI ?!AARRRRRRRRRRGHHTTT!**

OK,abaikan eriakan kolosan di atas. aku sudah cukup lama hiatus, dan tiba-tiba muncul dalam fandom SNK. Ini fic pertamaku untuk fandom -bener deh! Niat nulis RIREN, kok berakhir jadi EREJEAN?! Tangan sama hati nggak singkron nih!—tapi nggak papa, erejean masih OTPku kok.

Bedewe—aku tau-sangat jelas—jika kerutan muncul di kening kalian abis baca fic ini, dengan batin meneriakan 'fic apaan neh?! Abal pisan!'-maaf, kan udah aku peringatkan di atas!

Ukh..aku tau, ke abalan selamanya tetap menaungi gaya tulisanku, harap maklum -_-'

Kalau ada yang kalian bingungkan—jaga-jaga saja-

Jean tau itu eren karna, yah, diakan sadar gaya tulisan eren,diatuh feelingnya kuat!*halah alesan /di tambok.

Yak! Cukup basa-basinya...

Makasih buat semua yang riviu, aku doakan masuk surga!* peluk cium# di sambit golok*

Don forget to RnR~~~

**Owari!**

.

Angin lembut menerobos masuk celah jendela yang terbuka. Menerbangkan helaian lembut surai coklat yang tengah terpejam damai.

Yang tengah membolak-balik diktat kimia di depannya menatap yang terpejam singkat.

"si brengsek ini! Kok malah tidur?!"

Yang terpejam bergumam 'nyem-nyem' merajut asa di dreamland.

Yang berwajah kotak menepuk pipi rivalnya singkat, sekedar menyadarkan si rival bahwa keduanya tengah mengalami hukuman tugas kimia akibat remedial dan perpustakaan jelas bukan ajang tempat bolos untuk tidur."oi eren! Bangun,idiot!"

'nyem-nyem' kembali menggema.

Gemas. Simuka kotak berpindah ke sisi yang tidur, sekuat tenaga menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terkikik geli saat spidol di tangannya berusaha menggoreskan tinta di wajah yag tidur.

Satu kata '**homo' **tercetak jelas di kening yang tidur, ah,si muka kuda menambahkan aksen mata di kelopak yang tidur. Lalu ngakak sambil berguling-guling.

Bosan, yang di kerjain tidak bereaksi menarik. Berusaha membangunkan dengan -

"oi-"

BRAK—

Bantingan badan. Si wajah kuda tergelincir,membentur meja dimana si pemilik surai coklat tengah terlelap.

Mata yang terpejam, kemudian wajah kuda tengah merasakan dinginnya lantai perpustakaan. Untung saja , ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, dan penjaga perpus telah melanglang buana di rumahnya atau bisa saja ia akan di daprat jika ketahuan merusak properti sekolah lagi, untungnya...ternyata eren tetap bertahan dalam dreamlandnya Bahkan setelah terpelanting dari kursi!

"oi eren! Bangut atau-" kalimat terputus.

Si muka kuda membeku di tempat. Dimana ia berbaring dengan wajah yang mengarah langsung pada si surai di batasi udara sepanjang 5cm.

Dekat.

Hangat nafas menyapu hidung.

Debaran jangtung yang menggila.

Kewarasan yang tiba-tiba lenyap dengan sebuah—

.

-Kecupan.

Sekejab mata emerald terbuka. Membuat si muka kuda gelagapan.

"kenapa aku tiduran di lantai?" surai coklat mengusap kepalanya,bangkit duduk."oi jean! Kenapa brantakan sekali?!"

Si muka kuda tertunduk .membelakangi."b-berisik!"

Kerutan kening,Si surai coklat bisa melihat sirat merah muda tipis di telinga si muka kuda.

"aku pulang,brengsek! Kau tidur saja selamanya di sini!"

BRAK!—bantingan pintu, si surai coklat menatap tempat si muka kuda berlari,menghilang.

Angin kembali meniup gordeng perpustakaan yang berwarna transparan.

Membelai surai kecoklatan.

Lalu si coklat—

Memegangi bibirnya yang lembab.

Mengacak-acak surai lembutnya dengan ganas.

.

.

"mimpi yang aneh!"

.

.

-**owari-**


End file.
